


Boy in the Library

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Love, Libraries, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe finds peace and tranquility inside the library. Who knows what he will find out more?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, but Happy Valentines Nation!   
> Here's my gift. Hope you like it =)

_The first touch, just a light lay of a hand on his arm meant to gain his full attention._

* * *

The library was a refuge from everything Junhoe hated about the small town.

The redneck boys with their jacked-up trucks with Confederate battle flags flying from the bed, the shitty radio stations with half playing gospel or worse, some preacher droning on and on, usually something grossly misinterpreted, and there was the boredom.

The dull grind of one day after the next that gave him nothing with a sense of purpose.

He knew he needed to find that purpose, the thing that would give him a sense of his own humanity. At eighteen and still trapped in his senior year, graduation not for another month, it was the library that gave him an outlet. A place he could read, whether it was nonfiction or fiction, a grand story or some futuristic vision of a distant time and place.

Junhoe sat at the window facing the small landscaped area at the rear of the library.

A little paradise hidden from view with a fence around the perimeter of it.

Morning glory grew over it in one corner and azaleas grew large along one side leaving only the top visible. Within the area an art installation was in the center surrounded by a circle of pavers. Trees created shade along the perimeter but the art piece, some abstract steel structure, shined brightly in the sunlight.

He stared at the bright yellow piece when he needed a break from reading, wondering who did it and where were they from. Certainly not from the town, Junhoe assumed, thinking it was too modern for anyone local to have done. He could see the little metal sign and knew he could go out and see who had done it. But there was something about not knowing, the mystery of it, letting him decide what kind of person the artist was and where they lived.

Eyes back on the novel, the story quickly unfolding again, Junhoe let his mind go to the imagery, letting go of reality once again.

Sunlight moved across the room, over the table ‘till Junhoe had to shield the pages. He turned the pages, one after another, letting the story expand, the characters come alive, more so than any other living person in the room.

A shadow came over the table, blocking the warm sunlight.

It hovered, silent, waiting on Junhoe to acknowledge its existence.

Junhoe looked up and saw a guy standing by the table. There was the scanning of the physical presence, the appraisal of them. About his own height, same lean build, one prevalent among the guys his age. The guy’s hair was long, messy, hanging around his head wildly, sticking out and hanging down over his forehead concealing the eyes. It was light purple in color, a stark contrast to his fair white skin. But it was the clothing that caught Junhoe’s eye.

Instead of the usual plaid shirt or t-shirt with some image plastered on its front and jeans with a ball cap, the guy had on a dark blue and white stripped pullover, the neck wide, revealing collar bone and long neck, and tan colored pants with pockets and buckles and despite the summer heat, a faded green jacket, one that looked military but not American.

“Hey…I…” the guy stammered, and Junhoe waited, staring up without replying. “I see you in here all the time and was wondering…” the guy just stopped mid-sentence and sat opposite of Junhoe.

He leaned on elbows with hands clasped together held in front of his mouth staring back for what seemed the longest time.

The hands came down and one reached out and touched Junhoe on the back of his hand. The lightest touch, but it felt like the boy transferred some sort of heat into his skin, a heat that sent shivers along his arm and captured his full attention.

No boy had ever touched him in such an intimate way, and he waited, desperate to hear what the guy wanted to say.

“I’m Jiwon. What’s your name?”

“Junhoe.”

“Junhoe” Jiwon repeated, as if repeating the name made it mean more to him. “I’m sorry to interrupt your reading but I was wondering…you want to go grab something to eat later? Maybe get dinner at the diner in town or go out…”

“Huh?” Junhoe cut Jiwon off, surprised at the invite. He’d never had someone he didn’t know approach him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you” Jiwon stood to leave.

“Wait. I didn’t mean to imply anything” said Junhoe, and he watched Jiwon smile as he sat back down. “I’d like to go with you, but I can’t today. There’s a family gathering tonight and…”

“It’s okay, I understand, if you have plans, I mean…”

“Tomorrow is Saturday; would you want to grab dinner tomorrow?” asked Junhoe, cutting off Jiwon’s rambling.

“Yeah, that would be good. You coming to the library tomorrow?”

“I usually come around two and stay till closing.”

“I’ll come by about an hour before closing…if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jiwon stood, gave a slight bow toward Junhoe, then stepped back a few steps from the table. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Junhoe watched this boy walk toward the front entrance.

He tried to think if he had ever met him before. He didn’t live in town, instead out in the rural county to the south, so he didn’t know everyone in town or in any of the communities to the east, north or west.

But it troubled him how unknown this boy was to him. He could not remember a time when he had seen Jiwon before, and there was something about the way he dressed and how he carried himself, that Junhoe knew he would have noticed if they had crossed paths before.


	2. Thinking about him

The house was quiet, except for the drone of voices coming from the television in the family room. Down the dark hall, the last room on the back side of the house, Junhoe was laying on his bed.

The room was pitch black, nothing visible, and Junhoe stared up toward the ceiling blind except for what was in his mind.

He played his encounter with Jiwon over and over, running through the brief conversation, looking for some clue about what led Jiwon to speak to him.

It didn’t make sense.

To just come over and ask him to dinner. The why and what for reasons came to him, one after the next, but none of them seemed logical.

He thought of his friend Yunhyeong, the most outgoing of his friends, and how he once walked up to a girl he knew nothing about and asked her out.

Just like that and come the next Friday night, Yunhyeong was on a date with her.

Junhoe’s heart rate increased, and he felt that fear that had been developing for some time.

Did Jiwon think it was a date?

Would it look like one to others?

He rolled to his side and curled up in the fetal position, making himself small.

He lay awake, staring into the darkness wondering about Jiwon’s motives.

He tried to make them innocent, but there was that touch. The skin tingled where Jiwon’s fingers had touched the back of his hand and he rubbed the spot.

Sleep came slowly, and once it did, so did the dreams. Hands reaching out, touching him. Fingers probed his ears, his mouth, even his nose. Then a hand touched his cock, tugging on it roughly. He pushed forward into the hand then froze as a finger touched him between the cheeks of his ass.

* * *

_Sharing a meal with another, with the act of consuming, the intimacy of it, made him deeply aware of his need for someone else. He wasn’t the lone wolf he pretended to be._

* * *

Junhoe was at the library by two o’clock.

His favorite table was taken, two girls sitting across from each other, books scattered out between them as each one was writing furiously in notebooks.

He ambled along the wall, passing tables occupied and empty, till he came to the last one, positioned in the back corner. There was no window to the garden area in back but there was a window high in the side wall where only the sky was visible. He sat facing the bookshelves below it so he could look up from time to time and see the vivid blue sky.

An hour later Junhoe was still staring out the upper window. A jet was crossing the sky, its contrails splitting it within the frame of the window. He watched it, not comprehending what he was looking at, his mind elsewhere. He had awakened that morning still feeling his old fear but as the day wore on, he questioned the rational behind it.

Was it so bad, these desires he had hidden from others for the last five years? All those times he pretended to be like the other boys, and in the end feeling depressed by the lie.

As he went about his morning, he grew defiant. At one point he was standing at the island in the kitchen, a confession so close to being vocalized, a reveal to his mother he wasn’t sure she could handle. But to keep lying to everyone, including himself, was suffocating him.

He felt like life was passing him by. He hadn’t said it but knew the time was close. He couldn’t keep his secret much longer.

He felt it.

But what if Jiwon was just being nice, and looking for a friend?

What if seeing him in the library was an indication, they might like some of the same things, that a close friendship was possible?

The possibility scared him more that the alternative. As much as he feared revealing himself, he feared more losing the opportunity to live his life.

Sitting back, book open to where it was when he first sat down, Junhoe realized he had to let events unfold as they happened.

If Jiwon was, or wasn’t gay would be something he would deal with either way. Was he making more of this encounter with Jiwon than was there? Was he projecting on it what he hoped for it to be? There was the possibility he was wrong.

But there was the touch.

“Hey, Junhoe, sorry I’m early” said Jiwon, coming around the table and sitting opposite of him. Junhoe glanced at his watch seeing it was three thirty and the library would be open for another hour and half.

“It’s okay. I’m not getting much reading done anyway.”

“You want to go walk around downtown?”

Junhoe thought of the two of them walking together down the sidewalks of the small downtown.

Window shopping in stores that didn’t really interest them then browsing inside the ones that might. The consignment shop with its used book selection in back or the store that sold old military items, including jackets and shirts, something Jiwon looked like he would enjoy, wearing the same jacket as the day before. Only this time underneath was a white banded collar shirt. Junhoe imagined them walking side by side, maybe even holding hands, and he felt his face flush hot, knowing he was turning red.

“What?” Jiwon asked, unsure about Junhoe’s response.

“Oh…nothing. Yeah, let’s go walk around. I’m tired of sitting.”


	3. Thoughts, Please stop.

Junhoe walked to his car and tossed his backpack into the back.

Jiwon was next to him and together they walked out to the sidewalk and headed toward downtown, two blocks away. Even though the old sidewalk was narrow, in places heaved up by the roots of large trees, they walked side by side.

Their hands brushed against each other and the sensation of touch raced up Junhoe’s arm. For the first block they walked in silence, Junhoe unsure what to say.

As they crossed Seoul Drive, Jiwon began to talk, softly, his voice barely above a whisper. But Junhoe heard every word, clung to each one, desperate for the break in the silence between them.

“I’ve seen you in the library for a while. I started coming last Christmas. Things at home were a little frantic. Mom and dad were fighting all the time and I just knew they were about to divorce. Then granddad moved in and I knew what the fighting had been all about. My grandmother passed last summer, and his health was deteriorating quickly. No one could afford to pay a nurse to be with him all the time, so someone had to take him in. My aunt in Atlanta refused and I found out later my uncle couldn’t do it for his own health was getting bad. I think he’s diabetic. It was…strange to have him in the house, set up in the guest bedroom. Mom and granddad don’t get along. There is some history between father and daughter neither will discuss, but…sorry, I’m rambling on. The thing is, I need to get out of the house. At first, I rode to Gangbuk or down to Gangnam, but there is only so much shopping around or going to movies a person can do.”

“So, you started coming to the library?”

“Yep. At first, I browsed magazines, found the art section to look at photography, but eventually, I found some books I wanted to read. Books I was scared to check out, so I read them in the library.”

“What books?”

“I’ll tell you later. But I walk down to the library whenever I need to get away.”

“You live in town?”

“You didn’t know that?”

“No.”

“Where do you live? I assumed you were from Gangnam to the north or maybe from Yangcheon.”

“No, I’m from Hongdae, south of town.”

“That is mostly farms. Your dad a farmer?”

“No, he works with the county in soil conservation.”

“What’s your family like?”

“Nothing unusual. Mom teaches at the middle school and like I said dad works at the soil conservation office that is here in town.”

“Brothers or sisters? I have a younger sister, Ann. She’s in the 12th grade.”

“I have two older brothers. One’s married and living in Sinchon and the other is in college.”

“You’re the youngest? I bet you get away with murder. Ann gets to do so much more than I did.”

“I don’t know…maybe.”

They walked past the garden shop on the edge of town, following the sidewalk toward Itaewon Avenue, the main street in town. They walked along the side of the hardware store till they were at the windows at the front corner displaying garden tools and a garden cart with bags of fertilizer in it.

“I love the inside of this store. The dark wood floors that creak when you walk over them and that tin ceiling. It’s a shame more stores don’t have the old interiors inside them” said Jiwon as he looked through the window.

They turned the corner and headed toward the store’s entry, the double doors recessed back from the front. A woman came out carrying a bag of seed for a bird feeder. She crossed in front of the boys and set the bag inside her Tahoe. She glanced at Jiwon, smiled, then moved around the SUV to get in.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Junhoe.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Your name; it’s different. Is it an American name or something?”

Jiwon laughed. “No, nothing that interesting. It’s an old family name on dad’s side of the family. It’s Korean.”

“Oh.”

“Boring, right?”

“No…no, it’s not boring.”

They made their way into the old hardware store, strolling along the narrow aisles. There were bins for nails and screws, garden tools, door hardware, cabinetry hardware and in back plumbing fixtures. Moving along the aisles they marveled at how every few steps brought something new. The store was packed with product.

Back on the sidewalk, they strolled along side by side.

“You have a girlfriend?” Jiwon asked, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead.

“No. You?”

“No” Jiwon replied, laughing.

“Let’s go in here” said Junhoe moving to the door for the consignment shop.

Junhoe followed Jiwon to the Men’s section, where they flipped through some of the jeans, pants, and shirts.

“Most of this stuff is boring” Jiwon uttered as he pulled back from the last rack and made his way around to a display of belts, ties, and wallets.

They circled around to the back of the store and looked through the books that filled three shelves. Some were old library books, the spine labels still on them, others were books that even after large discounts were never sold by some chain store. And some were used books, donated to the store for resale.

At the register, Junhoe laid two books down, handing over a five. Change in hand, he stepped forward and watched Jiwon lay three books down.

Glancing at his cell phone he saw it was nearly five o’clock.

He had skipped lunch and was starving, wondering if Jiwon would be ready to head across the street to the diner.

“Junhoe, it’s early I know, but you want to go to the diner and eat? I didn’t eat much for lunch and…”

“Yes! I’m starving” replied Junhoe, “let’s go.”

They jaywalked across the street, having to wait for only one pickup truck, someone Jiwon recognized. Junhoe watched the two of them wave at each other as they waited in one lane for it to pass.

The diner was getting busy with a family waiting at the front and the booths along the far wall already occupied. Junhoe and Jiwon were led to a table by the window, a small two-top that was barely large enough with all the condiments sitting on it.

The waiter took their order and brought them their drinks.

Junhoe watched Jiwon take one drink then another, the Adam’s apple moving up and down.

Then there was the wet upper lip, shiny in the harsh light.

Below the table Junhoe moved his foot and brushed it up against Jiwon’s foot.

He froze, unsure what to do.

Jiwon’s foot pushed back slightly, and the pressure felt like a surge of feeling up his leg, spine, and to his brain.

It roiled up his mind and made his heart rate increase.

“You want to hang out after we eat?” Jiwon asked.

Junhoe looked from the activity of the sidewalk and street back to Jiwon, their eyes focused on each other.

Brown: his eyes are brown. “Yes, why don’t you come to my house. We can play video games or watch television or…”

Junhoe let his voice trail off, unable to say the things he was thinking.

They could lay on his bed. They could touch each other.

Maybe kiss.

“That would be great, but I don’t have a car. Can you take me home later?”

“I can do that, or…you could stay the night, you know, crash at my house and I can take you home in the morning.”

Junhoe felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

He had suggested what he was thinking.

It was too quick for such a suggestion.

And how would Jiwon view it, two guys who were seniors, eighteen years old, not twelve, doing a sleep over.

“Really? Won’t your parents say something?”

“Let’s eat first and play it by ear” replied Junhoe as the waiter approached their table balancing plates with their orders.

They watched each other eat while making casual comments about their food, the other patrons or the diner.

Junhoe felt on display the way Jiwon watched him.

He sat up straighter, and watched how much he forked each time, careful not to get too much on it.

It seemed Jiwon was doing the same thing, for he was watching him in turn. The way the fork was brought up to his mouth, how the lips closed on it, then slid the food from it as pulled out.

The fork came back into view wet, shiny in the light. Junhoe imagined slipping his finger into Jiwon’s mouth. A suction around it, then pulling it back through Jiwon’s lips.

His finger would be wet, and he would slip it through his own lips, making it wetter.

“How’s that jambalaya?” asked Jiwon.

“Good. And that pasta?”

“Good. The chicken is really spicy.”

Spicy Junhoe thought.

Yes, spicy.

He watched Jiwon lick his lips, unconscious of how it looked.

The way it wet them.

Then the tongue disappearing back inside his mouth.

He imagined his tongue against Jiwon’s.

Imagined capturing a spicy flavor, a slow burn that would make him push deeper inside Jiwon’s mouth.

Jiwon’s eyebrows rose when making a point.

One rose higher than the other when questioning something Junhoe had said. There were holes in each ear but no earrings. His face looked smooth, boyish and Junhoe wondered if Jiwon had to even shave. He had to do it everyday for his own beard came in on his chin and along his jaw. It was sparse and looked bad to his eyes if he didn’t.

Looking at Jiwon’s face he wondered if he had any beard coming in. He wanted to reach out and run his hand along the jaw and under the chin. He wanted to feel the skin and see if a slight stubble would rake at his own.

The other patrons disappeared. The room closed in around them. All Junhoe saw was Jiwon. He only heard Jiwon’s voice.

The small table became intimate instead of too small.

Jiwon reached out and touched his hand, the second time he had done so.

The contact was charged.

It sent shivers up his spine.

He wanted to flip his hand over and take Jiwon’s hand.

To intertwine their fingers.

“Junhoe…Junhoe…”

“Huh…sorry, what?”

“Do you want desert? If not, let’s pay and get out of here.”

“Mom made a cake yesterday. We can have some of that when we get to my house.”


	4. You suck!

The short walk back to the library took only a few minutes and Junhoe was soon behind the wheel. He drove through town, heading south toward his home, with Jiwon in the passenger seat. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled around the ranch house and parked by the garage. The garage door was down and the light on under the screen porch that projected out from the back wall. “

“That’s odd” Junhoe mumbled.

“What’s odd?”

“The garage door is down. My parents must have gone somewhere.”

“Really” Jiwon replied, unable to disguise the excitement in his voice.

Junhoe raised the garage door from the control pad on the wall and saw his dad’s truck and where his mom’s SUV should be empty space.

He led Jiwon to the back door, through the mudroom and into the kitchen.

The house was quiet, the lights out except for a lamp in the family room off the kitchen.

A note was propped against the stand of a glass cake plate, the chocolate cake visible through the dome. Junhoe picked it up, recognizing his mother’s neat script.

_Junhoe,_

_We are going to Dongdaemun for the night. There’s food in the frig if you haven’t eaten. Call if you need us._

_Love, Mom_

“What does it say” asked Jiwon when Junhoe laid it down on the counter.

“They went to Dongdaemun for the night.”

* * *

_Not until they felt an intimacy with the other would they know their own beauty._

* * *

Junhoe pulled soda from the fridge and moved the cake to the island.

Sitting side by side, they consumed the thick slices he had cut, washing it down the soda.

A sugar rush hit them, and they fidgeted around on the stools, spinning in place, legs bumping.

The contact caused them to fall silent and spin around one more time doing it again.

“You want to play a game?” asked Junhoe as he took their small plates and forks to the sink.

“Sure” replied Jiwon as he stood to follow.

Junhoe led Jiwon through the family room and down a dark hall. They went to the last room on the back of the house where Junhoe pushed the door open wondering how Jiwon would respond to his room.

Spaceships and a dirigible hung from the ceiling.

There were shelves on one wall with fantasy characters, a model of the human eye, Japanese anime spaceships and an antique steam engine model made of metal.

A bookshelf sat next to a desk filled with books and on the desk a computer with four large monitors on a pole frame.

The bed was unmade, the cover neatly folded back across the foot and on the floor nearby was a beanbag chair and a chest of drawers with more models scattered over its top.

“Holy shit, you have some great models” said Jiwon as he walked past Junhoe and spun around slowly taking it all in.

“Do you build models too?”

“Yeah” Jiwon replied in a low voice his eyes falling on the dirigible again. He reached up and touched the bottom of it and it slowly spun from the fishing line holding it aloft.

Junhoe moved to the bookshelf and pointed at one shelf. Jiwon realized the shelf wasn’t books but video games. It was packed with them and he moved closer to see what Junhoe had in his collections.

“You want to pick the game?” asked Junhoe.

“Sure” Jiwon replied as he stooped down in front of the shelf.

“What models do you have?” Junhoe asked as he watched Jiwon’s finger move along the cases. He looked at the neatly trimmed nail and how the finger looked so long wondering if Jiwon played the piano.

“I have some star ships and some Batman models. I’ve got all the cars” said Junhoe looking up at Junhoe smiling. “But I don’t have of the science stuff or anything as cool at that” pointing at the dirigible.

“It’s steam punk. Dad got it in New York a couple of years ago.”

“Your dad helps you with them?”

“He did when I was a little kid but now, he just gives me any model he finds that seems unique. He got that one when we vacationed in Japan last summer,” pointing at a starship based on an anime storyline.

“I wish my dad would…” said Jiwon, letting his voice trail off. He turned back to the shelf and slipped a game out. It was a fantasy theme; one he had played at a cousin’s house last Christmas. “Let’s play this one.”

They played for hours, Jiwon in the desk chair and Junhoe laying across the foot of his bed.

Fingers worked frantically over controllers as they tried to gain some advantage over the other.

The game occupied them, and for Junhoe made him let go, even if only a few minutes at a time, his longing for something different.

Junhoe had the advantage in the game, winning one after the next, for Jiwon had only played it a few times.

He knew where things were hidden, special artifacts, prizes to increase his score dramatically. T

hey chased each other through a mythical forest, and he captured artifacts so frequently Jiwon began to scoff.

“You’re cheating” Jiwon exclaimed, giggling at his exaggeration.

“No, I’m not. You just suck” Junhoe poked back, laughing as he captured another artifact.

“I suck?” Jiwon replied, jumping up and piling on top of Junhoe as he tried to move further away.

Jiwon lay on Junhoe’s back, trying to pin his hands down.

Junhoe squirmed underneath him, trying to get free.

They laughed at their antics as Jiwon goosed Junhoe in the side making him howl in laughter revealing how he was ticklish.

Mouth right next to Junhoe’s ear, “your ticklish” Jiwon whispered as he dug his fingers into each side below the rib cage.

Junhoe laughed and twisted underneath Jiwon, tossing him against the wall as he flipped onto his back. Jiwon jumped on top of him, holding each wrist down over his head.

They were face to face, only a couple of inches between them.

They were breathing open mouthed, hot exhales hitting the other’s face.

“Say oppa” said Jiwon, but the tone was wrong.

He didn’t really care if Junhoe said it or not. Junhoe’s lowered his arms and let them rest around Jiwon’s waist.

He was afraid to move as he stared back at Jiwon.

Jiwon stared back, then leaned closer and kissed Junhoe, who froze, eyes wide open, then relaxed to it. He pressed harder against Jiwon’s lips as he kissed him back.

Jiwon kissed Junhoe on the chin, moved along the jaw then kissed a spot right next to the ear.

“Is this okay?” Jiwon whispered.

Junhoe tightened his hold on Jiwon, found himself pushing upward with his hips increasing his arousal. His cock grew hard and he wanted Jiwon to feel it. He worked his hips pressing it against Jiwon.

“Yes” Junhoe uttered then raised up kissing Jiwon on the neck. “Yes” he repeated before nipping at the skin then dragging his tongue over it.

They removed their shirts and touched the bare skin of chests.

Jiwon kissed Junhoe in the center of his chest, then dragged his lips over to the right nipple where he pressed them over it, giving it a bit of suction. He nipped at the hardened nipple making Junhoe arch his back and cry out, begging him to stop.

Junhoe ran his hand down Jiwon’s chest, over the undulating stomach and over the front of his jeans, fingers digging into the soft denim searching for the hard cock within.

Then he toyed with it, squeezed along its length till Jiwon was pushing against the hand. Jiwon rested a hand on Junhoe’s stomach and pushed down, slipping it underneath the loose waistband. He moved down into the confines of the jeans till his fingers felt the rock-hard cock and he moved along its length till his fingers could toy with the head.

It made Junhoe moan and shudder next to him.

“Take your jeans off” said Jiwon as he began to undo his own.

They worked their legs free and tossed jeans to the floor.

Junhoe had on boxer briefs and the black fabric was tented with his erection.

Jiwon had on boxers and when he laid back his cock was sticking out of the fly.

“Touch me, Junhoe. Please” asked Jiwon as he lay next to Junhoe, their eyes on the other’s erection.

Hand shaking, Junhoe reached over and wrapped his fingers around Jiwon.

The cock filled his hand and he moved up and down its length feeling the hard shaft slide through his fingers. He looked at the flared head and felt its spongy form within his grasp. A vein snaked down the shaft which curved slightly.

Junhoe took in every detail.

Then he moaned when Jiwon’s fingers touched his cock.

Junhoe stroked Jiwon as he watched him toy with his cock. Fingers manipulating it through the black fabric then moved up to the waistband and slipped underneath. He held his breath as he felt them move down his abdomen, rake through his pubic hair then wrap around his cock.

He leaned over, head nestling in the crook of Jiwon’s neck and shoulder as hands touched bare cock, manipulating them till they grew larger, harder, and wet.

Jiwon let Junhoe go and his cock slipped from Junhoe’s hand. He moved down between Junhoe’s legs and buried his face in the boxer briefs, hot exhales penetrating to the skin beneath.

Junhoe watched, eyes begging Jiwon to go further.

Fingers took the waistband and he raised his ass letting Jiwon strip him naked. His cock slapped against his abdomen as the black fabric dragged down his legs where Jiwon worked each foot free.

Then he watched Jiwon hold his cock up with its head wet, a clear drop trickling down the head and along the shaft. Jiwon moved to it, dragged his tongue up the shaft and over the head.

“OH…fuck” Junhoe exclaimed, balling his fists up as he watched Jiwon put lips to the head and let it slip through them.

Jiwon’s head moved up and down with purple hair hanging down tickling Junhoe’s abdomen as the wet mouth made him more aroused.

Junhoe closed his eyes and threw his head back lost to the sensation of Jiwon’s mouth on his cock. A hand tugged on his balls as the mouth kept moving up and down.

He spread his legs opening himself to Jiwon’s manipulations. He cried out when a finger penetrated him and he shuddered when Jiwon held his cock and worked just the head, tongue swirling around it then licking at the slit.

Then Jiwon let him go and the bed rocked with movement. Jiwon straddled him and moved up his body. He opened his eyes and saw he was naked, cock sticking straight out.

“Suck me…suck me, Junhoe” said Jiwon as he moved over his chest and rubbed leaking cock across his lips.

Junhoe opened to Jiwon and let the cock push into his mouth.

He felt it slid over his tongue and push to the back of his throat nearly choking him.

He placed hands on Jiwon’s legs and rubbed upward till he held each ass cheek, guiding Jiwon’s pace, the push of cock into his mouth and the slow drag back out.

Knees up, legs spread, he felt his nakedness, especially with Jiwon sitting naked on his chest. A hand took his erection as hips work cock through his lips. As every inch of cock moved through his lips, fingers toyed with his cock. They moved down over the head and stroked the shaft causing him to push up and moan around Jiwon’s cock.

The fingers on Junhoe’s cock became wet, slick, rubbing the head and down the shaft. The sensation was too much, and he wanted to beg Jiwon to stop, to please stop touching him.

Then the cock pulled from his mouth and he heaved for breath as Jiwon moved back down his torso and over his cock. He watched the body move down then he felt the push down on his cock.

Junhoe watched his cock disappear inside Jiwon, wondering if it was real.

This intimacy with another, the way they made each other so aroused. It couldn’t be real. It had been his fantasies for so long he didn’t think it possible to ever be real. But he felt it, the tightness slid down his cock then the soft warmth that enveloped it. He watched the naked body hovering over him.

Jiwon. It was Jiwon.

And Jiwon was hard, cock leaking, as he moved up and down.

Junhoe couldn’t take much more.

The slap of Jiwon’s wet cock on his stomach, the way his cock slipped through the tight ring of Jiwon’s opening, the pace of it getting faster and faster.

He tried to lay passive and let Jiwon use him, sit on his cock and fuck his ass on it. But he didn’t want to be passive. He wanted to feel his own exertion. He wanted to feel his muscles ache and his body grow hot with their fuck.

Raising up, Junhoe hugged Jiwon, kissing him on the neck, the side of the face then the mouth. He felt the body slow, settling down on his cock, and he hugged it tightly and rolled over. He shifted down between the spread legs, feeling them wrap around his waist.

He took Jiwon by the wrists and held him down, bringing the prone body into his control. He rotated his hips dragging cock outward, lifted till the head slipped out. Then he drove forward, slammed back through the tight opening and began to fuck.

To push into the deepest recesses of Jiwon’s body. Jiwon cried out, then pleaded with him to fuck harder. His muscles tightened as he used them harder than he had in a long time. He moved with force, hips rising and falling as he piston cock inside of him.

“OH…Junhoe…fuck me, fuck me harder” Jiwon’s voice cut through the fog of his mind. He heard the pleading and fucked harder, the bed protesting beneath them. It squeaked in rhythm to his movement, then banged against the wall. The sounds of the bed against the wall and those escaping from Jiwon blended, fell into sync, driving him to keep going.

Junhoe felt the spatter of cum against his stomach and chest. He felt the spasm of Jiwon’s hole around his cock. And the cries of ecstasy as Jiwon came, shuddering beneath him with release. He also felt the heat of his own body, feverish, burning up, sweat pouring down his face and chest.

He felt Jiwon’s hands glide slicky up his back.

Then he felt his cock swell thicker, longer, and flex with release, as he jammed inward with every ejaculation.

Jiwon collapsed next to Junhoe, both heaving for breath. When Jiwon turned toward the wall Junhoe moved up behind him, spooning their bodies together. Legs intertwined. Fingers too. Junhoe’s soft exhales fell over Jiwon’s neck.

Their breathing slowed, then fatigue of their bodies overwhelmed them. Eyes closed as soft whispers passed between them. Their conscious slipped, tumbled down into darkness where the dreams lay. And they dreamed.

Of the other, hands touching, faces up close then cocks hard and wanting.


	5. You're not Wrong

The sun slipping through the blinds changed angle, then disappeared. The blinds grew dark and the room’s only illumination came from the monitors.

Slowly, one by one, they went dark.

* * *

_Practice makes perfect. But it was already perfect._

* * *

Junhoe stirred awake sometime during the night.

The Room was dark, and he was facing toward the room with Jiwon spooned up to his back. He snuggled back against him, savoring the feel against his back. The smooth press of skin against skin and the trapped heat from it.

Jiwon shifted, pushed against his ass and he felt the beginnings of an erection nestled between his ass cheeks. He reached back putting his hand on Jiwon’s thigh and rubbed it till Jiwon stirred.

He slipped it between them and fondled Jiwon to full erection.

“What are you doing” Jiwon whispered into the back of his neck.

“Making you horny” Junhoe whispered back.

“Mission accomplished” Jiwon replied as he kissed Junhoe’s neck and hugged their bodies together tightly.

“Jiwon?”

“Yeah?”

“Do me. Fuck me.”

Junhoe rolled to his stomach and Jiwon moved over him.

Straddling Junhoe’s thighs, Jiwon spread his cheeks and ran fingers along the crevice.

He rubbed the tight rosebud and Junhoe pushed up against it, moaning into the pillar. When he penetrated the tight opening, Junhoe pushed against his finger till it was fully inside him.

Jiwon worked the tight opening till it loosened around his fingers. Then he shifted forward and pressed his leaking cock to it.

“Do it…please…” Junhoe uttered as he pushed against Jiwon’s cock.

Jiwon bore down, put his weight behind it, and penetrated Junhoe, stretching him open. He felt the body beneath him shudder with its first penetration and he held still letting Junhoe adjust to it.

It seemed to take forever.

But it happened too quickly too.

Junhoe clutched at the bed, pushed up when Jiwon was shoving inward.

Their pace grew in intensity.

The bed rocked, squeaked in its frame, then banged against the wall in rhythm to their fuck.

Jiwon eased down on Junhoe, wrapping an arm around his neck. Held in a tight embrace, he fucked Junhoe with hips undulating slower, gentler, grinding cock in Junhoe’s depth.

Jiwon worked his cock inside of Junhoe till he was pumping hips steadily. Arousal increased, his cock swelled up thicker, so sensitive he could barely control himself. Pushing inward all the way he clung to Junhoe, pulling his head up to kiss along its side. He moaned, then cried out, as his cock emptied his load.

Rolling over on his back, Jiwon suddenly felt out of breath, almost gasping for breath as he inhaled deeply filling his lungs with air.

Junhoe rolled over next to him and he ran a hand down the flat stomach and over the wet hard cock.

“Did you come?” asked Jiwon in a soft whisper.

“No…not yet” Junhoe replied as he pushed Jiwon’s hand away and took his cock in hand.

“Let me” exclaimed Jiwon as he moved down between Junhoe’s legs, pushed the hand away and slipped his mouth over the wet head.

Junhoe bucked upward, moaning at the feel of lips sliding down his cock. He was so aroused, his cock so hard he didn’t think he could take it. Hands held his hips down as Jiwon’s mouth moved on his cock. Up then down, lips dragged along the rock-hard shaft and tongue swirled around the head. Jiwon had his mouth over the head, tongue boring into the slit when Junhoe bucked upward hard and cum quickly filled Jiwon’s mouth.

Jiwon jacked the shaft for every wad as Junhoe bucked with every ejaculation till spent and exhausted. Jiwon moved up next to Junhoe and spooned up to his back with arms around his chest. They settled into a stillness only fatigue could create and with eyes closed, drifted back to sleep.

Junhoe’s parents pulled around their house and into the garage. They removed their suitcases from the back, closed the tailgate and entered the house through the mudroom.

In the kitchen they saw two glasses, two small plates and two bowls in the sink and a boiler on the stove.

They looked at each other, curious if this was from two meals by Junhoe or if he had someone over. They heard a noise from the bedroom end of the house and left their suitcases standing up in the kitchen as they went to investigate.

The hall was dark, all the doors pulled to, but the noise was louder and obviously coming from Junhoe’s room.

They moved to his door and pushed it open.

Junhoe and another boy sat at the desk playing a video game, the two so intent on it they didn’t hear the door swing open.

“Junhoe?” his mom asked, with his dad standing behind her.

“Mom? Dad? You’re back” Junhoe replied.

Jiwon spun around and faced them, the friendliest of smiles greeting them. He stood up and extended a hand toward them.

“Hello. I’m Jiwon.”

“Jiwon? You’re new.”

“Yes mam. We met at the library. I hope it’s okay I’m here.”

“Oh, yes, it’s fine. You boys get back to your game” Junhoe’s mom replied as the two of them backed from the door. “How long will you be staying?”

“Oh, I can leave whenever you need me to” Jiwon replied.

“Oh, I don’t mean it that way. Stay as long as you want. Junhoe, would you boys like to go get pizza for lunch?”

“That would be great” Junhoe replied.

For a moment Junhoe looked like their little boy, all cheerful and innocent.

“We’ll call you boys when we’re ready to go.”

Back in the kitchen, one leaning against the island and the other sitting slowly down on the opposite side.

“What do you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“But we’re not sure, and what if he is. Shouldn’t we want him to be happy?”

“Yes, of course, but he’s so young and…”

“He’s eighteen. How old were we when we…”

“I know. I just hope he’s happy.”

“You think Jiwon was here last night?”

“Did you see Junhoe’s bed?”

“So, what do we do? I don’t know if he is gay and if so, I don’t know if he would tell us. He’s so shy and keeps everything inside.”

“I still think we have to trust him. Let him come to us. I mean, what if we’re wrong?”

“You’re not wrong” said Junhoe standing at the doorway to the hall, Jiwon at his back.

-END-


End file.
